


罗马假日/Roman Holiday

by IMDA



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Dirty Talk, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Pregnancy Kink, Spanking, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: ABO婚后已标记性行为 生殖腔射入 怀孕提及 Spank有 Dirty Talk有-





	罗马假日/Roman Holiday

七月份的地中海真是个迷人的地方。

樱脂一样的花岗岩，香槟色的海岸，和雪布蕾般的恋人。

这个比喻在Tony低下头舔过那一小块滑腻的肌肤的时候一下子跃入了Tony的脑海。奶油色的锁骨在男人的舔咬下沾染上了水光，透着羞涩的粉，如果不是他的男孩刻意压低的呻吟就在他的头顶，Tony也许真的会以为他嘴唇含过的只是一块牛奶味的甜点。

-

在Tony完成这个季度的工作之后，两人终于迎来了拖了不知几个月的「蜜月」。Peter被Tony抱在大腿上，包裹在蓝色牛仔裤下的小腿调皮地摇晃着，擦过男人浆洗过的笔挺的西裤。

“那..我们去法国？”  
男孩淘气地捏住男人的耳朵，以一种俯视的姿态望着自己恋人的眼睛。他们的虹膜都是棕褐色的，倒映着彼此蜜糖一样的倒影。  
“你想去法国？”  
男人拍了拍Peter的小屁股。  
“还好啦.. ”小男孩娇笑着躲，露出了不明显的虎牙，勾住男人的肩膀，“不都说法国浪漫嘛..”

Tony点了点头，但Peter打赌他没听进去。因为那双大手带着炙热的温度揉上了他的屁股，包裹在松垮牛仔裤下的臀肉受惊地弹动了一下，Peter后知后觉地红了脸，嗔怒地瞪过去，“你！”

Tony完全忽视了Peter故作凶狠的圆眼睛，他笑了笑，抬起头用鼻尖蹭了一下因为姿势而比他高出一个头的小恋人尖尖的下巴，顺势伸出手把他捞到了自己胸前，看着那张粉色的脸蛋因为这个像抱小孩一样的姿势变得通红，他感觉心脏某个潮湿的角落仿佛一瞬间塞满了草莓味的棉花糖 。

“那我们去意大利吧，”他状似不经意地说，“反正我们只呆在屋子里，浪不浪漫主要看我的表现。”

God，这可真是糟糕的话。Peter因为男人别有深意的话红了耳尖。

他的丈夫有着自成一派别具一格的「浪漫」。回想起刚刚被Tony标记的时候，两人躲在窗帘后湿热地缠吻，Tony咬住他的舌根半哄半骗地叫他喊「Daddy」，而他当然是倔强地不肯开口，便被Alpha狠狠地钉在微凉的玻璃上，直到他酸软着身子打翻阳台的绿植，胡乱呻吟着弄得满地都是灰褐色的泥土和星星点点的精液也不肯罢休。

这样的回想让濒临发情期的Omega有些受不了。

虽然小男孩已经尽力在克制了，Tony还是感觉到了他的小动作。细嫩的臀尖隔着三层布料在Tony的大腿上难耐地蹭动着，这种程度的摩擦Tony觉得这只小猫只能浅浅地解个痒，而且照他堪称淫荡的Omega体质，百分之百会越蹭越痒。但他抬头看见了男孩湿润的眼角和小巧的喉结。沉迷在浅浅的潮汐一般情欲里的Peter不自知地露出了他细白的脖颈，而后颈那块被反复啃咬舔舐过的腺体更是高热地蒸腾出牛乳一般的甜香， 这让Tony有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛自己才是那只落入蛛网的飞虫。

Tony咽了口口水，他的呼吸变得很粗重，因为坐在他身上全身泛红的Omega是属于他的。

Alpha的占有欲得到了极大的满足，Tony低吼了一声猛地咬了上去，Peter随即发出了一道痛苦又愉悦的哀鸣。

空气中的甜奶味越来越重，如果此刻窗边路过一个年轻的Alpha，他大概会像闻到血腥气的落魄鬣狗一样耸动着鼻翼踉踉跄跄地走过来，而当他越来越靠近这只闻起来仿若珍馐的猎物时，他便会看到他早就被猛兽擒住了喉咙，放荡而羞赧地在男人起伏挺动的身躯下哀鸣。 

这次跨越大西洋的旅行将耗时整整一周，在这一周内，他们会好好享受这场特殊的约会，他们会在世界上最美丽的某个角落，从床榻滚到地板，从秘密的花园做到空无人迹的小巷。那时，整个街区都会弥漫着牛奶硬糖泡在果露酒里的味道。

他们将在那里，度过Peter第三次的发情期。

-

吃了两块松饼之后两人就都饱了。罗马的夏日热得让人毫无胃口。

餐桌旁开了一扇海蓝色的圆形小窗，午后的太阳从那里探出头来，看着小男孩噘起沾着饼屑的嘴巴把一枚枫糖味的吻印在了恋人的脸颊上。

 

“Tony，我们把温度再调低一点好不好？”

小男孩讨好地凑过身子，隔着一张饭桌朝Tony撒娇眨着眼睛。

他上身穿着一件没有印花的白T恤，圆领的，露出一点点纤巧的锁骨，看起来乖巧的不行，可桌子下面倒是另有一番风景。小巧圆润的脚趾像奶豆一样甜蜜，此时此刻正顺着Tony裸露的脚踝轻巧地爬上腿肚，搔痒般不知好歹地挑动着Alpha同样敏感的神经。

Tony的食指微不可察地在叉柄上弹动了一下。

每次这小子一要提什么听起来他就不会同意的要求，就会眨着他那双幼犬一样湿润的眼睛，拿他软软的脚趾勾引你。可就像窗外树杈下那只漂亮又乖张的母猫一样，即使她今天咬坏你的沙发，明天又打碎你心爱的花瓶，为非作歹，故技重施，到了晚上你还不是胳膊一张任由她呼噜呼噜钻进你的被窝趴在你胸口睡觉？

Tony差一点就要答应他了，就差一点。

   
“不行。”他抬起手腕拿手帕擦了一下嘴巴，掩饰住自己吸气的动作。

“为什么？！我热！”小男孩果然急了，作乱的脚丫放了下来，踩在厚实的地毯上重重地跺着。  
“因为你马上就要进入发情期了，容易感冒，你不知道？”

Tony微微侧过脸看着他，一边的眉毛抬起来。

Peter梗着脖子，张了张嘴巴，好像还想据理力争一下，但是这时屋内突然飞进来一只蝴蝶，金黄的翅膀轻轻点了一下小男孩的鼻尖，他吓了一跳，慌忙往后躲闪，手掌在眼前挥动，那些没什么意义的反抗也就被迫咽了下去。

一本杂志砸了过来，Tony Stark对这种漂亮东西可不感兴趣。那只黄蝴蝶连圈都没来得及打就掉在了地上，Peter咬着嘴唇瞪了过去，“喂！”

小男孩瞪圆的眼睛就像话梅糖一样。Tony有些忍俊不禁，虽然已经是一个成熟的Omega了，但他的Peter总像个没长大的孩子一样，仿佛还停留在第一次见他的十五岁。

他突然就想逗逗他。事实上他经常逗弄他的小恋人。看他鼓着嘴角气呼呼地爬到自己身上揪住他的领口恶狠狠地喊他老混蛋，他会有一种奇异的满足感。于是他好整以暇地倚在椅背上，悠闲地把手伸向了那颗吃饭前被特意解开的西装扣子。

光滑的纽扣在Tony的指尖打了个滑绕着指肚划了一圈掉了下去，男人重新捏住了它，把它又扣进了那枚小小的扣眼里。而在这期间，Tony的眼神一直放在他的洛丽塔*恋人身上。

Peter有个隐晦的小秘密。他特别迷恋穿西装的Tony，更迷恋Tony系扣子和打领带的动作。这也是Tony坚持在六月份的室内还穿着西装的原因。

他的Omega果不其然地正痴痴地望着他这个极其充满控制欲的动作，仿佛在殷切地渴望着男人手下那颗被他玩弄过后又紧紧掌控的纽扣就是他本人一样。男孩的舌尖悄悄地探了出来，粉红色的舌尖点缀着梅子色的味蕾，在空气中颤抖着，像一颗熟透的草莓。涎水晕湿了男孩薄薄的嘴唇，在弥漫一室的奶糖味里甜的像一颗果冻。

“Tony..” Peter小声地喊了一声他的Alpha，眼神湿润地望了过去。

在与Tony Stark，他霸道而温柔的丈夫的任何的相处时间里，纽约的好邻居，超级英雄蜘蛛侠，会完全相反地做出不那么好邻居，不那么超级英雄的事——露出他脆弱的脖颈，任由他的Alpha恋人咬破他的腺体，在他所有秘密的骨陷和凸起印上他的专属标记。

所以当Tony站起身来的时候，Peter的眼神还停留在那颗小钮扣上，沉溺地随着它上移。

屋子里像是打翻了一整箱的牛奶，Peter的信息素炸裂了开来。

“就这么喜欢这颗扣子？送给你？”Tony好笑地看着他的小男孩因为他的问话抬起头来，失焦的眼神在眨了好几下眼之后才将近清明，而在他恢复理智的同时他也听出了Tony语气里的调笑，耳根不由得泛了红。

“没..我..我没有..”Peter把头摇得像拨浪鼓，脸却红得像树上的野果子。

“你有。你不仅喜欢这颗扣子，你还喜欢我。”他语气里张扬着的自信让Peter沉迷又害羞，每次听到Tony直白的情话他就不知所措不知道如何回应。

而他低着头的羞赧，透露出的那种懵懂，纯稚和性感，仿佛不会随着时间流逝一样。Tony低着头俯视着自己的小恋人，那股浓烈的奶香包围着他，刺激着他的瞳孔极速地收缩着。两个人谁也没有说话，空气和时间在这一瞬间凝滞了。

男人的手指出了汗，他并拢了指肚擦了擦，极力控制着脑内疯狂的臆想。

他纯洁的，可爱的，雪布蕾般柔软甜美的Omega，无时无刻不引诱着他占有他的全部，拽着他的领带带他进入那些黑暗的渴望囚禁他的遐想。如果他有一天真的那么干了——他束起男孩藕白的手腕，让束缚在他透明的皮肤上留下淤青，用Alpha尖利的犬齿在他乳白的臀尖留下肆虐的血痕，在他隐秘的生殖腔日夜成结，直至他孕育下自己的子嗣也不会停止，那这一切也都不能怪他。

Alpha的喉结上下滑动了一下，只是这样的想象已经让他无法呼吸了。

剥夺他的自由，让他成为自己的玩偶，不是一个称职的恋人的做法，更何况他已经成为了他的丈夫。

“去吃个西瓜吧，我去卧室等你。”

Tony最终只是伸出手揉了揉Peter翘起来的卷发。看着Peter仰起的被树影斑驳了的脸，Tony不得不逼迫自己忘掉那些阴暗晦涩的臆想。

-

等小男孩捧着西瓜滴滴答答淋了一地的果汁跑到卧室里的时候，他的Tony已经睡着了。

“什么嘛..自己一个人先睡着了..” 

Peter把西瓜放到了床头上，不顾脚背上还沾着果汁，爬上了床。

“Tony？”小男孩趴在恋人的身上，用手指拨弄着Tony的下唇。短硬的胡须扎在Omega柔软的指肚上，Peter着迷于这种刺痛，手指一遍遍地擦过Tony的嘴唇触弄那些修剪整齐的胡茬。 

“起来啦，我们连屋子里面都没逛完呢。”

Tony准备的房子太大了，Peter甚至在进门的时候还看到了一个大得不得了的花园和一块卵形的游泳池。

游泳池。Peter高兴坏了，他差一点忘了游泳池，他兴奋地去摇Tony的胳膊：“Tony！Tony！泳池！起来啦！”

虽然是在叫Tony起床，但是小男孩的声音还是没敢太高，Tony在临行的时候还处理着公事，下飞机后又开了一路车，根本没怎么休息，眼睛下方两块青黑看得Peter心疼坏了。

这么想着Peter还是没忍心真把Tony吵起来，他坐在男人的腰上，无奈地问道：“好吧..让你睡一会..我先自己去玩了？”

 

窗户外面的雀鸟啁哳着啾了一声，Tony轻浅地呼吸着，纹丝未动。

Peter没了办法，只好轻手轻脚地爬了下来，“你听到了吧？不许生气哦..”

“…”

“…老混蛋”

-

Peter泡进泳池里的时候才注意到前面那棵树上还挂着几根绿藤。

油桐花被太阳浇上了焦糖色，在波光粼粼的岸边摇曳。

出发的前几天Tony刚带着他出了趟差，在回来的路上，两个人一起逛了逛商场，买了点「蜜月」该用的东西，可俩人偏偏忘了买泳裤。Peter埋着头在箱子里找了半天什么也没找着，但也不好光着下去，只好从箱子底挖出了Tony的一件花衬衫套在了身上。

两人的身高并没差太多，可Omega天生的小骨架总是显得Peter比Tony整整小了一号。被Tony抱在腿上或者搂在怀里的时候，Peter时常不好意思地觉得自己就像个小孩子。

但这也很好，尤其是当他穿Tony的衣服的时候。宽大的衬衣穿在他身上就像一个罩袍，下摆整整长出一截，正好盖住他的屁股，这让他完全可以不穿裤子。Peter拿起衬衫在自己胸前比量了一下，但这个动作其实是很危险的。随着衣服的抖动，布料上Alpha的味道仿佛扑地一下冒了出来，Peter敏锐地闻到了Tony身上的果露酒的味道，后颈的腺体由于信息素的刺激反射似的随即喷出一股奶香，让Peter拿着衬衫的手忍不住颤抖。

“呃..”

这个时候最好就不要穿了，如果他不想今天就进入发情期的话。可是Peter捏着手里的布料，那股温和的却不容抗拒的甜酒气息就像藤蔓一样紧紧地缠住了他，Peter的手不由自主地摩挲着，他迷迷糊糊地想着，反正他们已经是合法恋人了，这个Alpha是他的，那..

Peter咽了口口水，小巧的喉结上下滚动了一寸。

那发情的话..也没有关系啊..

小男孩的脸又红了。Omega的皮肤通常白皙柔润，因为只有这样他们才能在性爱中剧烈地绽放出罂粟一样的颜色，从而引诱Alpha在其体内成结，进而孕育子嗣。而从十五岁便浸淫在Tony可怖的信息素下的Peter没有例外地发育成了这样的Omega，只要闻到占有他的Alpha的气味，他就会像颗掉进酒酿里的可乐糖一样噼里啪啦地冒出粉红色的气泡。

整个人都泛着粉的Peter颤抖着手脱下了自己的T恤衫。白色的布料被扔在了地上，小男孩粉润的脚趾踩了上去。

那件过于花哨的衬衫被套在了小男孩的身体上。

Peter控制不住抖动的手，衬衫的扣子勉勉强强被系上了四颗，在靠近乳头的位置Peter的手停了下来，他犹豫了几秒钟，松开了手。

-

古希腊和古罗马人都很喜欢赞扬阿波罗，这个俊美的光明之神，总是坐着一辆火焰一般的战车从天际飞过。Peter被阿波罗迷了眼，翻了个身趴在泳池边。

晒过一上午太阳的池水温度正合适，Peter也起了一点困意，脚丫不再频繁地拍着水圈，荡开涟漪。他垂下了睫毛，往有树影的阴凉处挪了挪。

他有点热。

Peter躲在阴凉处又翻了个身，衬衫因为他的动作开了一个扣子。这下小男孩的胸口彻底露出来了，左边的乳尖裸露在水面在起伏的胸膛上微微颤抖，破碎的水珠挂在上面，使得那颗樱珠就像一朵待放的晨花。

水流从Peter的额发上流了下来，小男孩无力地抬起手擦了擦眼睛。

他感觉自己快熟了。  
湿透了的花衬衫把他的肩膀和上臂裹得紧紧的，他清楚地闻到了Tony出浴时的那种味道，湿润的名酒，像打翻了倒在了自己的脖子上一样。

糟糕，他发情了。

Tony的衬衫让他提前进入了发情期，可罪魁祸首还在离他几十米远的卧室睡得正香，这让整个人已经懵了的Peter不知所措。

他已经没有力气从水里爬起来穿过那个大得吓人的花园了。而除非Tony现在马上醒过来并且找到他，否则他很有可能就因为发情热昏倒在水池里。

该死的发情期，把他搞得像一个废物一样！

Peter忿恨地咬住了自己的下唇，把差一点就泄出来的呻吟吞了回去。

Peter Parker现在多怀念自己的蜘蛛能力，最起码能让他站起来走出去把他的Alpha叫起来，不至于冒着溺毙的危险抓着岸边的草叶喘息，要是他的蜘蛛能力没被Omega该死的发情期吞没，他最好还能狠狠地推倒他的Alpha，握住那个让他馋得流口水的坏家伙塞到自己湿透的后穴里，惩罚他不顾自己危险睡懒觉的爱人整整一个星期不许离开他的身体。

该死！该死！

他的信息素已经快浓郁到流出来了，粘稠的乳糖味道萦绕在Peter自己的鼻尖，混杂着Tony过分的果露酒味，像一根锁链一样缴紧在Peter的咽喉。

他要窒息了。

就在Peter再也支撑不住眼皮准备阖眼的时候，一个黑影走了过来。

Peter一霎时就闻到了一股陌生的，浓重地近乎腐烂的气息。

不好。

他心中警铃大作，泡在水里的两条白腿慌乱地蹬动着。不行，不行！他要赶紧逃！

“To..Tony！”

Peter在被那个黑影抱起来晕过去之前用尽了全力喊了恋人的名字。

-

Tony觉得自己大概只睡了不到半个小时。蔓延到卧室的甜香像一团沾了酒的棉线，堵住他的口鼻，窒息感逼出了Alpha的兽性，下腹的灼热简直就像在他身上放了把火。他的Omega发情了。

Tony从床上爬了起来，Peter的信息素很浓，但他知道他不在房子里，男人一时有些慌乱，光着脚就跑了出去。

Omega的奶糖味就像他留下的标记一样，Tony跟着这股味道追到了花园。 

当他跨进那一丛金黄色的雏菊里的时候，他看见了Peter。

他的男孩，他的Omega，他合法的恋人，正乖巧地躺在一个男人的怀抱里。

他们大概离了六七米远，Tony只能看清Peter仰着头被那个浑身发着恶臭的男人抱在臂弯里，没有任何反应。

怒火像吃了油一样烧坏了Tony的脑子。

“操你妈的！”

脚下的花被男人愤怒地碾断了根茎。Alpha病态一般的占有欲在Tony的身上简直体现得淋漓尽致，抱着Peter的男人惊恐地瞪着双眼被Tony揍倒在地，成股的血液从他的鼻腔喷洒出来浇在了那些枯萎的花瓣上。

“你敢动他！”没带手甲的拳头一样坚硬如铁，失去理智的Alpha在看到觊觎他伴侣的人的鲜血之后更加狂暴肆虐，Tony咬着牙咒骂着，把手下的头颅砸出了血洞。

在Tony这样的Alpha面前，这个男人仿佛最柔弱的Omega一样毫无还手之力。他痛苦地从喉咙里发出破碎的呻吟，乞求这头暴怒的雄狮饶过他的性命。

“To..”

草丛传出了Peter的声音。Tony像突然清醒了一样，瞪着猩红的眼看了过去。

小男孩穿着光裸着胸口湿漉漉地躺在草地上，鲜嫩的红嘴唇上沾着一朵橘粉色的花瓣。

“操！”

Tony一脚踹在了男人的男根上，在刺耳的哀嚎中男人站了起来：“给我滚，否则让你死！”

阴郁的声音像地狱的恶灵，Peter的眼神依旧涣散，却看得清Tony脸上与恶魔毫无二致的阴霾。

“No..no..”Peter虚弱地摇着头，恐惧的泪水从他眼眶里掉落了出来。

男人抓住了他的脚踝。

“No, Tony！No！”Alpha炽热的手掌仿佛要捏碎他的脚骨，Tony轻松地拽着他的脚踝把他从地上拖了起来，扛到了自己布满斑驳血迹的身上。

Peter的脸就垂在那块猩红色的血迹上，足足有两个拳头那么大，那是从那个企图侵犯他的Alpha男人的口中吐出来的。Peter从未见过如此恐怖的Tony，他怕极了，可是Omega的本能圈禁了他，那双沾染着血腥气的双手紧紧地扣在他的脚踝上，除了燃烧的热度，他什么也感觉不到。

“他摸你了。”颠簸中Peter听见了Tony的声音。

“不！不！Tony！他..他只是..抱了我！”

“你记住他的味道了？”

“没有！没有！我只记得你的！只有你的，Tony！”Peter控制不住自己颤抖的声音，他虚弱极了，发情热抽空了他所有的力气，说出这几句话已经要让他喘不过气地晕过去了。可是他的Alpha正在生气，原本缠绵柔和的果露酒味像被扔进了一只火药，烧得噼里啪啦响，Peter甚至要被这股硝烟味熏晕过去了。

不过Tony没再说话，Peter看不见他的脸，只能通过气味推测他的情绪。血腥气里的火药味并没有消散，Peter不敢反抗，只能乖顺地任由Tony一路把他扛回家。

他被扔到了床上。

这是他为数不多的能如此近距离地看着Tony沾满血迹的脸的几次。在之前的并肩作战中，Tony经常受伤，但男人总喜欢避开他处理那些混乱的伤口。Peter很少有几次真正看到负伤的Tony，但每次看到，那张面罩下的脸一定是带着战损的青紫和淤痕的，甚至会绽开血口，流出腥甜的血液。

也许每个Alpha都是天生当战士的料，可并不是每一个Alpha都如此配得起鲜血和疤痕的勋章。

Peter仰躺在床上看着他的Alpha，逐渐熄灭的怒火在那双漂亮的眼睛里飘摇着火苗，血迹星星点点地沾染在他的嘴角和鼻梁上，全然一副残恶猛兽的模样。Peter清楚地感受到股间流下了情动的液体，Tony这副模样对他来说是一种绝对的诱惑。

“快..快Tony，咬我。”

小男孩的眼角一片潮红，晕染着水光。他哀求着，渴望着被自己的Alpha吞吃入腹。

“咬你？”男人轻笑了一声，“你闻闻你自己身上的味道，还想让我咬你？”

“闻闻！你身上是什么味道！”

Tony的信息素像开了闸的洪水一般泄了出来，Peter控制不住呜咽了一声，挺起了胸膛。

“Tony，Tony，给我，给..给我..”Peter的花衬衫完全敞开了，他的声音里带着求饶的哭腔。Tony红着眼看了过去，才注意到小男孩身上的衣服竟然是他的。平日里一年四季全是帽衫和格子衬衫的小男孩此时穿着毫不符合他气质的花衬衫躺在他的床上，甜腻的乳香溢满了整个房间，Tony忿恨地咬了咬牙，撕开了他的衣服。

“该死！谁叫你穿这件衣服的？”

原本沾满Alpha果露酒味道的花衬衫此刻破碎地躺在木地板上，而那些仅剩不多的残余的烈酒味也完全被满溢的奶香取代。

Peter整个人被Tony扒得一干二净，粉红色的肌肤粉糕一般蒸着潮热的红，Peter难耐地把腿勾上了Tony的腰，“呜..进来..”

发情的Omega穴口一片湿滑，粘腻的体液沾湿了Peter整个屁股，Tony火气未消，又被自己的Omega撩拨着，动作上难免带上了粗鲁，三根手指拨开那个潮湿的秘口，破开层叠软窒的肠肉直直地插了进去。

Omega却仿佛像被成结一样尖叫着喷出一股透明的情液。

“我是在惩罚你，谁准你这么高兴的？”

Tony掰过Peter布满泪痕的脸，狠狠地咬上了那片他觊觎已久的唇肉。

小男孩呜咽着张开了嘴唇，露出雪白的齿列任由Alpha的舌头舔过留下酒精的味道，唾液从Peter粉润的唇间流了出来，Tony狠厉地舔过，接着继续含吮那块牛奶味的软肉。

Peter受不了了，Tony不加收敛毫不掩饰的信息素渗透进他的毛孔，他整个人仿佛就像掉进酒缸的酒鬼，“Tony..”

他哭了出来，抓住了Tony高热的烙铁一般的下体。

“Give me that, please, please！”

Tony重重地吸了一口气。

早就被腺液打湿了的龟头凶狠地破开了Omega的秘口，Alpha过人的阴茎从来不需要刻意寻找生殖腔的入口，被热情的软肉吸吮着的肉棒直接闯入了Omega早就盛情打开的生殖腔，粗鲁地冲撞着。

“Tony！Tony！”Peter被Tony直接操进生殖腔的行为激出了眼泪，酸痛的腔室对这个巨大的不速之客又抵触又渴望，Peter紧紧地缠在了Tony的身上，吟叫着咬上Tony的嘴唇。

Omega没被好好扩张的穴道紧致得仿若处子，Tony被吸得头皮发麻，他控制着力度往外抽出一截，好让自己缓口气不那么快交代在Omega的生殖腔里，却又一次次忍不住地用了全力把那根铁杵一般的肉棒狠狠地送进去。

“为什么不乖乖待在屋子里，嗯？发情期为什么还敢离开我？”他低头看着哭得上气不接下气的Peter，用力一顶，把那个硬物准确地送到男孩动情的花心，满意地听到了男孩突然拔高的声音。

“哈..我..我错了..我错了..呜..”他好想辩解，告诉这个男人他告诉过他，可发了情的Omega在躺在自己的Alpha身下的时候哪有什么脑子，他根本控制不住自己求饶的嘴。

Peter讨饶地用脚趾在Tony的腰眼上磨蹭，用他惯常的求饶方法。

果不其然看到了Tony骤然变暗的眼神，那双蜜糖棕的眼睛沾染上了酒色，危险地注视着自己。

「Yes, yes, eat me up!」

Peter的嘴唇血红，他咬住Tony的喉结，含混地请求道：“所以..呜..惩..惩罚我吧..”

话音未落Tony的巴掌就落了下来，不顾Peter动情的哭吟，Tony粗粝的掌心毫不留情地扇过Omega紧窄而丰腴的臀肉，在凝脂一般的皮肤上留下情色的红痕。

“惩罚你？我当然要狠狠惩罚你！”

Tony抱起了Peter的身子，让他坐在自己的腰腹上，“你不是跑吗？我让你大着肚子跑。”

Peter迷糊间听到Tony低哑的宣言，他嗓子里漏出一声猫叫一样的呻吟，后穴里的大物直直地插在他的生殖腔里，简直要顶到他的胃里。

越优秀的Omega在发情期越容易受孕。Peter作为Tony Stark的Omega，如果在今天被射满生殖腔，百分之百会在十个月后孕育出交合后的种子。

可Peter知道这一切都不会是意外。在十五岁第一次和Tony真正意义上的碰面，就决定了这一切都是命中注定。

“Alright.. as you wish..”他认输了。但倘若没有发情期，倘若他不是Omega，他也愿意实践Tony所有的愿望。因为他们属于彼此，如果不是上帝的旨意，也是恶魔的诅咒。是好是坏，是生生不息愈见繁荣，还是蚀骨销魂层生腐朽，他都愿意为此一搏。

Tony捉住了他的嘴唇。Peter坐在Tony的身上，他低下头，接过Tony炽热的亲吻。

“Kid..”

床单在两人身下纠缠，Tony的怒火早就被Peter浇灭，两人曾经历过死亡的隘口，无数次九死一生的险境，没有什么能让Tony对Peter失去绝对的信任。他怜爱地舔过男孩的胸口，含过那颗朱红色的乳粒。

“Strawberries.”男人重重地嘬了一口，Peter无力地挺动了一下胸口软在他的怀里。

太犯规了。在床事中咬住他的乳尖说出这样的话。Peter难堪地抬起手臂遮住眼，脆弱地承受着Tony凶狠的冲撞。

Tony已经退出了生殖腔，发情期第一天Omega的生殖腔会极度敏感，然而Tony还不想这么快就让自己的宝贝尝到好处。

Alpha的阴茎在Peter柔嫩的穴道里横冲直撞，Peter后颈的腺体涨地发痛，他眯着眼趴了下来，把脆弱的脖颈袒露在恋人面前。

“咬它..咬它Tony..”

今天大概是蜘蛛侠最没面子的一天，疯狂的性爱，一次又一次的讨饶，Peter的脑子一片混沌，只想着被自己的Alpha贯穿再贯穿，让他射在自己的身体里，和他共同坠落在迷乱的情欲之岛。

男人抬眼看了一眼Peter裸露的后颈，那块红色的腺体被Peter的汗水浸湿，像一块可口的蛋糕。Tony往前探了探身子，咬住了那块腺体，身下的巨物也跟着滑入了Omega柔软的生殖腔。

 

“Tony！”Peter哭喊了出来。那根坏东西在进入生殖腔的一时间就像找到了归宿一样，每一下都狠厉地撞在敏感点上，Peter控制不住地缠住Tony的腰，自发地把屁股送到了Tony的手里。

Tony顺从地揉捏起那团软肉，操弄着可爱的腔室，“你最近身体怎么样，我给你买的东西好好吃了吗？”

他奇怪地问了些让Peter摸不着头脑的问题，他本来就已经没什么脑子了，只能迷迷糊糊点着头，“有..有好好吃..”

“小鬼..你听懂我说什么了吗？”Tony看着Peter歪过汗湿的脑袋，圆眼睛湿润着望着自己，点着头，“听..听懂了..”

他身下的动作没停，小男孩的声音被他撞得支离破碎，他低下头又去舔弄那颗红肿的乳尖，“我说，我买给你的营养品，有好好吃吗？”

“从泰坦星回来之后你的身体不如以前好了，蜘蛛能力也不能保证你每天飞过来飞过去都不感冒。所以你必须吃。”

Tony用他下巴上的胡须轻轻蹭了一下Peter红得透明的乳粒说道。

小男孩快被欺负得没力气了，他胡乱地点着头，“吃.我吃..”

“更重要的是，”Tony加快了速度，可怖的性器再冲撞了几下之后迅速地膨胀，Peter惊叫了一声，便被成结的阴茎锁住不能动弹。

汹涌的精液冲刷着男孩柔嫩的内壁，Peter内外同时达到了高潮，后穴内的情液被成结的性器紧紧地锁在体内无法流出，Peter摇着头哭喊着，感受着下腹的胀痛。

“嗯..”Tony被Peter突如其来的高潮刺激地闷哼了一声，他惩罚性地捏起男孩水淋淋的下巴，和他交换了一个极尽缠绵的吻。他的嘴唇一路向下探索，吻过Peter濡湿的乳尖，在小男孩可爱的肚脐出留下淫靡的水痕，Peter无力地喘息着，指尖深深地嵌在Tony的后背上，留下色情的红痕。

“Tony..”他一遍遍呢喃着爱人的名字，仿佛除了这个单词什么也不记得一样。Tony抽出阴茎，可爱的秘口翕张着收缩，似乎不舍得Tony的精液流出来一样。

 

“更重要的是——我还没说完，身体不好你怎么生孩子？是不是？”他轻轻笑了，呼出的热气喷洒在Peter细嫩的脖颈上，Peter眼神湿润地轻哼了一声，像餍足的小猫。

-

当两人终于退却情欲开始享受阳光沙滩的时候，两个人才突然想起来Tony只请了一个周的假。说起来也真够惨的，身为老总每天都要上班不说，休个假还得跟那几个人请示一下，要不是Peter天天在他耳边絮叨说他没规矩，他早就撂下摊子跟Peter跑到哪个犄角旮旯滚床单去了。

Peter躺在Tony的胸口上，手指轻轻地抚过他胸口狰狞的疤痕，“我没想到这次这么长..是不是耽误你工作了？”

“没有，我坐在办公室也是玩儿。”

“？”Peter转过头看着Tony，那人却笑得一点没有被抓包的样子。

“真的，”Tony紧了紧手臂，把Peter搂在自己的怀里，“现在没有战争了，我只需要偶尔做做世人的钢铁侠和Stark工业的总裁，而你也只需要偶尔做做纽约的好邻居和勇敢的蜘蛛侠，大部分的时间，或者说，以后的一辈子，”Tony顿了顿，低下头看着男孩的眼睛。

“以后的一辈子，我只需要做你的Tony，而你只需要做我的Peter，养育我们的孩子，终此一生。”

Peter Parker感觉他什么也不需要了。

他屏着呼吸，不敢眨眼。

十五岁的时候，他陪他去德国，在他喊他睡衣宝宝的时候他吊着蛛丝荡过美国队长的头顶，那时候他觉得“wow，我的人生满足了，我偷了美国队长的盾！”。

而当他十八岁的时候，当他在所有人的意料之外分化成了一个Omega之后，他却开始变得不知满足，在他的双层床上，他穿上Tony送给他的那套酷毙了的战衣，柔软的布料贴合着他年轻的躯体，他幻想着这触感是Tony的嘴唇，闭上眼睛，月光倾泻在他凹陷的锁骨上。

现在他二十多岁了，他是个真正意义上的成年人了，他能陪着Tony坐在复仇者大厦喝上一天的酒，虽然他们除了坦诚相见的那一次再也没有这么做过。那天Peter红着眼咬住Tony的嘴唇，呜咽着低吼道：“我喜欢您Mr Stark！我是真的喜欢您！”

现在他如愿了，当初复仇者大厦一片死寂，Tony狠狠地把酒杯摔在地上吻住了他，那时候他还不确定，Tony到底把这当作情欲还是爱情。现在他知道了。

夕阳下两个人纠缠的剪影被海风吹到了粉色的岩石上。

七月份的地中海真是个迷人的地方。

樱脂一样的花岗岩，香槟色的海岸。

和神明一般的恋人。

-  
注释：「洛丽塔恋人」在此仅表年龄差异 不涉及未成年性爱   
感谢你们看我笔笔了这么多废话！抱一个！


End file.
